The Rose in The Windmill
by FrozenHunter26
Summary: Rosalie Zidler was a star in her own way. She was a Bohemian Revolutionary with Toulouse and his friends. This was where she met Christian and this was where her life changed forever. (I have nothing against Christian/Satine and I'm going to make this rock you'll just see. I just wanted to see something different)
1. Chapter 1: The New Revolutionary

Chapter 1: The New Revolutionary

Rose's POV

I hadn't told my father where I was going, He didn't really approve of my friends. I was going to see Toulouse and his friends. I put on my hat to protect my pale face from the sun. I walked towards the apartments near the Moulin Rouge and towards Toulouse's Apartment. That was when I heard the most beautiful voice.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" He sang and the door opened. Audrey was quitting.

"Rose!" I heard Toulouse say and he practically dragged me inside.

"Who's amazing voice was that Toulouse? The poetry was simply intriguing." I asked "I simply must know."

"That was Christian, our new revolutionary and writer, Christian this is Rosalie Zidler. Daughter of the owner of the Moulin Rouge ad a fellow bohemian revolutionary."

"It's very nice to meet you Christian." I said a blush gracing my face as his hand held mine.

"It's very nice to meet you too, your father owns the Moulin Rouge?" Christian asked.

"Yes! That's brilliant, Rosie, you can talk to your father and ask him for Christian to write Spectacular Spectacular! It's wonderful." Youlouse exclaimed a big smile on his face. The small made could make me smile on the saddest days.

"That's a lovely idea, come to the Rouge tonight, I'll take you onto the dance floor with me. He'll ensure you're brought to me when my number's over He'll have to borrow the Argentinian's suit. Can he borrow your suit?" I looked to the Argentiaanina who was now conscious once again. I knew of his narcolepsy and had been trying to help him with it but it was to no avail.

"Anything for you little rose." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you I have to go back goodbye for now! I will see you all tonight!" I said and ran back to the elephant. "Oh Rose what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked myself laying on my chaise. If father knew I was interested in a penniless writer her's go mad. But I didn't care. I felt something for Christian. Tonight I would perform for some investors with Satine. We were the Sparkling Diamonds and tonight Christian would see me shine. I smiled and slipped into my costume. I anxiously waited and tonight the show would go on. Father came in as the final string was tied on my corset.

"Are you ready darling?" He asked.

"Of course is Satine ready to woo the duke?" I asked.

"Definitely. Listen Rose, I want you to sing your heart out. Like you mother used to."

"I know father, I'm sure it doesn't help that I look just like her."

"You are just like her too, come on let's get you ready." He said and I walked towards the place where the show would go on.


	2. Chapter 2: Moulin Rouge

Chapter 2: Moulin Rouge

I was nervous as I was set into my swing. Satine looked across the way to me and winked. The party below was roaring and suddenly there was silence. The confetti was sprinkled across the crowd and then we were lowered down.

 **Rose: The French are glad to die for love**

 _Satine: They delight in fighting duels_

 _ **Both :But I prefer a man who lives... and gives expensive jewels. A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.**_

 **R: But diamonds are a girl's best friend**

 _ **B:A kiss may be grand but it won 't pay the rental, on your humble flat**_

 _S: Or help you feed your pussycat_

 _ **B: Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end**_

 **R: But square cut or pear-shaped**

 _S: These rocks don 't lose their shape!_

 _ **B: Diamonds are a girl's best friend!**_

We danced and we changed costumes helping each other and I pointed her towards the Duke. We walked towards each respective man.

"I'm Sorry gents but I'm afraid it's ladies choice!" I shouted and they all groaned. I smiled and looked at Christian. "Shall we?" He smiled and and we ran onto the dance floor. "So where have you come from?" I asked as we danced.

"England I wanted to be apart of the revolution." He replied.

"Well you've already made good friends come on!" I said and saw him smiling. "I'll make sure we meet again! I'll tell father all about you! Meet me in the elephant I'd like to hear your poetry"

"Alirhgt." He said and Satine was wooing the duke, everything was going so well. And then we were whisked back up in our swings.

 _ **Both: Diamonds!**_

We sang.

 _ **Both:Diamonds! Square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose their shape!**_

 **Rose:Diamonds! Are a girls...**

 _Satine:Best..._

Satine went to finish on the high note but gasped and fainted falling from her swing. Chocolat one of the dancers caught her.

"Satine!" I shouted and dove into the crowd the men caught me and as I was running toards the backstage father grabbed my arm.

"Make sure she's okay while I stall the crowd." He said and I nodded. I ran backstage following chocolat. He laid her down and Marie gave her the smelling salts.

"Oh Marie all these silly costumes. Rosie are you alright?" Satine asked and I smiled.

"I'm fine Satine, come on we have to get you ready for the duke." I replied.

"And you ready for the man you met on the floor, he seemed like quite the catch." She winked.

"Come on Marie let's get her to her room. The Duke will be there soon." That was when she coughed and there was blood on the handkerchief she used. I was worried but I couldn't be worrie here. I went to the elephant changing into a simple blue dress. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Christian. "Hello, come in and sit we'll have something to eat before I hear this lovely poetry." I said and we sat down little did I know what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: Poetry

Chapter 3: Poetry

Christian looked so nervous and he wouldn't eat.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course, just sit and I'll start for you." He replied and before I sat back down I grabbed his hand.

"It's alright you know to be nervous, I get nervous all the time." He nodded and I sat down. "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Is this okay? Is this what you want?" He asked and I nodded. He kept reading the poem before finally accepting it and belting out the most beautiful song.

 **'My gift is my song and this one's for you**

 **And you can tell everybody that this is your song**

 **It maybe quite simple but now that it's done**

 **Hope you don't mind**

 **I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

 **How wonderful life is now you're in the world'**

 **He sang and it was magical.**

 **'Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss**

 **Well, some of the verses, well, they got me quite cross**

 **But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song**

 **It's for people like you that keep it turned on'**

 **We danced around the elephant, it was beautiful, amazing, and, magical.**

 **'So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do**

 **You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**

 **Anyway the thing is, well, I really mean**

 **Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

 **And you can tell everybody this is your song**

 **It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

 **I hope you don't mind**

 **I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

 **How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

 **I hope you don't mind**

 **I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

 **How wonderful life is now you're in the world** ' He sang and we ended in a dipped pose.

"I can't believe it but I think I'm falling for you Christian." I said and as I leaned up to kiss him the door opened.

"Rosie!" It was Satine. "I hope I'm not imterrupting but the duke wished to meet you."

"A pleasure my dear duke we were just having an emergency rehearsal for the new show."I said.

"New show?"

"Spectacular Spectacular!" I turned around to see Toulouse and the gang.

"Well then where's your father?" The duke said and father asked as well.

"Rosalie what's going on here?" Father asked.

"We were having an emergency rehearsal of Spectacular Spectacular with our new writer Christian!" I replied.

"Where's Audrey?"

"Audrey left, let us show you."

"Alright, what is it about?" The Duke asked.

"It's about Love and Sisterhood!" Christian exclaimed. "Two courtesan sisters' kingdom is attack by an evil Maharaja. One of them seduces the maharajah while the other falls in love with a penniless sitar player."

"It's..." Father began to tell him.

 **Father: Spectacular, Spectacular**

 **No words in the vernacular**

 **Can't describe this great event**

 **You'll be dumb with wonderment**

 **Returns are fixed at ten percent**

 **You must agree, that's excellent**

 **And on top of your fee**

 _ **All: You'll be involved artisticly...**_

 _ **So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty years**_

 _ **So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty years**_

 _Christian:Elephants!_

Toulouse: Bohemians! 

**Father: Indians!**

 _Satine:and courtesans!_

 ** _Rose: Acrobats!_**

 _ **Various: and juggling bears!**_

 _ **exotic girls!**_

 _ **fire eaters!**_

 _ **Muscle men, contortionists**_

 _ **Intrigue, danger,**_

Toulouse: and romance

 _ **All: Electric lights, machinery**_

 _ **Oh, the electricity!**_

 _ **So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty years**_

 _ **So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty... years...**_

 _ **Spectacular, Spectacular**_

 _ **No words in the vernacular**_

 _ **Can describe this great event**_

 _ **You'll be dumb with wonderment**_

We danced around to impress him.

 _ **All :The hills are alive, with the sound of music**_

 _ **So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty years**_

 _ **So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty years**_

"Yes, but what happens in the end?" The Duke asked.

"The courtesan and sitar man

are pulled apart by an evil plan, But her twin will take her place.

 _ **Rose: And their love's too good to be replaced.**_

I smiled at Christian.

 **All: So exciting**

 **The audience will stomp and cheer**

 **So delighting**

 **It will run for fifty years**

 _Christian: The sitar player's secret song_

 _helps them flee the evil one_

 _ **Rose: The tyrants falls for other girl**_

 _ **And all are happy in the world.**_

"I am the evil maharaja! You will not escape!" Father exclaimed.

"Oh Harold, no one could play him like you could!" Satine exclaimed.

"No one's going to. "

 _ **All: So exciting**_

 _ **Will make them laugh, will make them cry**_

 _ **So delighting**_

"And in the end should someone die?" The Duke asked.

 _ **All: So exciting**_

 _ **The audience will stomp and cheer**_

 _ **So delighting**_

 _ **It will run for fifty... years...**_

We fell into finishing poses.

"Generally I like it." The Duke said and we were safe we got our funding and Christian was the write the show. I was still in love with him though and I didn't know what to think.


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Forbidden love

(Quick note: **Bold = rose singing** , _Italics=Christian_ , and _**Bold Italics=both**_

I put on my dressing gown after everyone had left. I looked in my mirror to see Christian's window. He was looking at me and I turned around. What would I do? I looked back out towards him.

 **Rose: I follow the night**

 **Can't stand the light**

 **When will I begin to live again**

 **One day I'll fly away**

 **Leave all this to yesterday**

 **What more could your love do for me**

 **When will love be through with me**

 **Why live life from dream to dream**

 **And dread the day when dreaming ends**

I walked up to the top of the elephant. I saw Christian looking at me and I smiled. Then I looked again and he was gone. I wanted to fly away from this life and run away with him.

 **R: One day I'll fly away**

 **Leave all this to yesterday**

 **Why live life from dream to dream**

 **And dread the day when dreaming ends**

 **One day I'll fly away**

 **Fly fly away...**

I heard something crash behind me and saw Christian and jumped a bit.

"You frightened me." I said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..." Christian carried on. "I saw you up here and I climbed up the... I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." He said awkwardly.

"Of course." I replied. "It will be a wonderful show. Anyway, I'd better go. We both have a big day tomorrow." I headed down the stairs.

"Wait. Please wait. You said you were falling for me." He said and I turned around.

"I was but if my father found out, we can't I'm sorry."

"Who says he has to know? A life without love is terrible."

"It's one I'll have to suffer. I can't see you hurt because of me."

"Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong."

 _Christian: All you need is love_

 **Rose: Please don't start**

 _All you need is love_

You need to be safe

 _All you need is looooove!_

 **Love is just a game.**

 _I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me._

 **The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee.**

 _Just one night, Give me just one night._

 **There's no way, Cause you can't pay.**

I laughed he was trying so hard to win me back.

 _In the name of love! One night in the name of love!_

 **You crazy fool, I won't give in to you.**

 _Don't, leave me this way._

 _I can't survive, without your sweet love,_

 _Oh baby, don't leave me this way._

I couldn't risk hurting him. I wouldn't let him get hurt because he loved me. I looked out into the night sky.

 **You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...**

 _I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no._

 **Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs**

 _Well what's wrong with that?_

 _I'd like to know._

 _Cause here I go... again..._

He jumped onto the top of the elephant's head.

"Get down from there!" I exclaimed.

 _Love lifts us up where we belong!_

 _Where eagles fly,_

 _On a mountain high!_

 **Love makes us act like we are fools.**

 **Throw our lives away,**

 **For one happy day.**

 _We could be heroes..._

 _Just for one day._

 **You, you will be mean.**

"No, I won't." He laughed.

 **And I, I'll drink all the time.**

 _We should be lovers..._

 **We can't do that.**

 _We should be lovers!_

 _And that's a fact._

 **Though nothing, would keep us together.**

 _We could steal time..._

 _ **Both: Just for one day.**_

 _ **We could be heroes,**_

 _ **Forever and ever,**_

 _ **We could be heroes,**_

 _ **Forever and ever,**_

 _ **We can be heroes...**_

 _ **Just because I...**_

 _will always love you..._

 **I...**

 **...Can't help loving...**

 **...You...**

We finally kissed again and I smiled.

"I don't care what he thinks, I want you." I said and kissed him again passionately and I felt so alive.

 _ **"How wonderful life is now you're in the world."**_ We said to each other and he went back to his apartment after kissing me again. When I saw him back in his window. I blew him a kiss. Little did I know what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5: The Duke

Chapter 5: The Duke

The Duke had a nefarious plan. He had wanted both women for his own. Madamemoiselle Satine and Madamoiselle Rosalie. And he was going to get them no matter what.

H. Zidler's POV

We were sitting in my office discussing the contract when his deal came up.

"Converting the Moulin Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum of money." He said. "So, in return, I would require a contract that...binds Satine and your daughter Rosalie to me exclusively. Naturally, I'll require some security: The deeds to the Moulin Rouge."

"My dear Duke my daughter knows nothing of pleasing a man she's not nearly as skilled as Satine I beg you just take Satine. She's not ready for that kind of world. I just want her to be a star the way her mother was." I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't have it.

"Please! Don't think that I'm naive, Zidler. I shall hold the deeds. And if there are any shenanigans my manservant, Warner...will deal with it in the only way...you underworld show folk understand. Satine will be mine. It's not that I'm a jealous man. I just don't like other people touching my things! And as for Rosalie your daughter will have everything she could ever want. She will be a star in the best opera houses, the best ballets, and have a title, what more could she want?" He asked and I efared for my daughter but I had to think of the Moulin Rouge.

"I understand completely Duke." I replied.

"Good. Now that we have an understanding, it appears that you have the means to transform your beloved Moulin Rouge into a theater." I just hoped that I had done the right thing.

Rosalie's POV

I was so excited when father told me the good news. We had the investment. I sat next to Satine and loooked over to Christian smiling at him. While the duke believed I was smiling at him.

"We will have created the world's first completely modern,entirely electric, totally Bohemian, all-singing, all-dancing stage spectacular! The show must go on!"Father said and the demolition began. The duke had invited both Satine and I for super but I would not be going. I had so many 'lines' to study. I snuck to Christian's apartment and we started to rehearse. I was having so much fun with Toulouse and him. He came out wearing my shawl and acted as the maharajah.

"You have betrayed me!" He shouted as the maharajah. "Mad with jealousy, the evil maharajah forces the courtesan to tell the sitar player she doesn't love him. Her sister tries to get her out of it but he finds out it was a rouse and wants both of them. She breaks it off unwillingly. 'Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love' He said as the Argentinian. Toulouse and I laughed. "says the sitar player, throwing money at her and her sister leaving the kingdom!"

"Brilliant! Brilliant!"Toulouse exclaimed.

"A life without love? That's terrible!" I giggled out.

"Yes. But the sitar player

"Wait! That's my part. That's my part, Christian! Don't you dare! The magic sitar, who can only

speak the truth, says..."That was when Toulouse couldn't remember his line.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."Christian said during our rehearsals and wasn't it true even for us? The next few days there were many close calls. We were just sweetly kissing the first time the door blasted open and we seperated.

"A picnic, sweet lady?" The Duke asked.

"Oh, but we have so much work to do." I replied sweetly and innocently.

"If the writer can carry a basket, you can both do it in my presence." I insisted that we mustn't to save the show for opening night and we were safe once again. The next time got a bit heavier.

"Still at it my sweet? Satine and I are going for a boat ride and I wondered if you would come?" He asked.

"I've so many lines. I've been drilling them over and over." I replied. "I'm very sorry." He frowned but went away. The next time was the worst. I was sitting on one side of the duke while Satine was on the other. Christian crept up behind us.

"Madamoiselle Rosalie, I haven't finished the new scene. The "Will the lovers be meeting at the sitar player's humble abode?" scene. May I work on it with you later tonight?" He asked.

"But, my dear, I arranged a magnificent supper for yourself, Satine and I in the tower." The Duke said.

"We can work on it tomorrow." Christian said and I looked back at him standing up.

"How dare you! It cannot wait until tomorrow. "The lovers will meet at the sitar player's humble abode" scene is crucial. We'll work tonight until I'm completely satisfied. Dear Duke, excuse me." I said and walked away. Christian discreetly followed and we crept behind a curtain and were kissing quite passionately.

"You'll meet me tonight at Eight in my apartment?" He asked.

"Yes of course and if I have to I'll act being sick to weasel out of dinner with the weasel." I replied and he left before I did. That was when I ran into my father.

"Are you mad? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge. He's spending a fortune on you. Given you a beautiful new dressing room. He wants to make you a star, a duchess. And you're dallying with the writer."Father said.

"Father don't be ridiculous!" I said but he cut me off.

"I saw you together!"

"I love him father."

"This love story will end. Tell him it's over. The Duke is expecting you at the tower tonight." I wouldn't go he couldn't make me.


	6. Chapter 6:Come What May

Chapter 6: Come What May

( **Bold = Christian Singing** , _Italicized=Rose_ , **_Both = Both_** _)_

I wouldn't go to that duke. I would fake an illness. I put a powder on my face and a water bottle on my forehead to get my self warm.

"Marie!" I called out coughing, hacking even. She didn't come but Satine did.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked.

"I've caught a flu you must tell the duke that I'm terribly sorry i cannot be there tonight." I replied and she nodded.

"I will but only if you tell me what is really going on." She replied.

"I cannot love the duke. I love Christian. I'm going to see him tonight, but I'm scared what the duke will do to you."

"I can handle the Duke. I've never been able to be in love. I want that for you." She said and I nodded. She told Marie I was sick and that it was the flu and that I was not to be disturbed. Marie believed her and went to tell my father. The coast was clear and I wrapped myself in a shawl covering my head and climbed out of my window before sneaking over to the apartments. I knocked quickly on the door. Christian opened it and I revealed myself.

"Christian! I'm so sorry I'm late they tried to make me go to him but I wouldn't I love you too much. But I'm scared that he'll do something to Satine, she's my only friend in that place. I worry and I know that he wants to marry me and if that happens we'll never be able to be together and you'll be driven mad by jealousy." I said.

"Then I'll write a song. We'll put it in the show and whatever happens... when you hear it or sing it or hum it, it'll mean we love each other. I won't get jealous."He replied.

"I know you wont and I love you so much and I want to be with you. I love you." I said and I kissed him. I shut the door and locked it. I loved him so much.

 **Never knew I could feel like this**

 **Like I've never seen the sky before**

 **Want to vanish inside your kiss**

 **Every day I'm loving you more and more**

 **Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?**

 **Let me give you everything**

He picked me up lifting my skirts to help me wrap my legs around his waist and led me towards the bed. There were too many layers.

 **Seasons may change, winter to spring**

 **But I love you until the end of time**

I did truly love him and I wanted to be with him in that intimate way. If I could I would marry him.

 **Come what may**

 **Come what may**

 **I will love you until my dying day**

"Marry me." He said as we lay there.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me, I want to be with you forever. Marry me we can go away from here." He held up a simple gold band with a small colored jewel. "It was my mother's before she died. " He said.

"Yes." I replied simply and he slipped the band on a chain and around my neck.

 _ **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

 _ **Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

 _ **Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

 _ **It all revolves around you**_

 _ **And there's no mountain too high**_

 _ **No river too wide**_

 _ **Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

 _ **Storm clouds may gather,**_

 _ **And stars may collide**_

 **But I love you** _(I love you)_

 **Until the end of time** _(until the end of time)_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **I will love you until my dying day**_

 _ **Oh, come what may, come what may**_

 _ **I will love you, Oh I will love you**_

 _ **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **I will love you until my dying day**_

We would be together no matter what it took this I held myself too. The sun was rising and I snuck out but not before kissing him quickly.

"I'll see you at rehearsal." I said. and he smiled as I slipped my dress back on.

"Come what may." He replied and I smiled kissing him again.

"Come what may." I said and slipped out climbing back into my window and unlocking the door. I would be with him. No matter what, come what may.


	7. Chapter 7: A Deal With The Devil

Chapter 7: The Deal with The Devil

The rehearsals kept going and we rehearsed the song that Christian wrote for us. And then out of the corner of my eye I saw Nini talking to the duke. What was she telling him? She's always been jealous of Satine and I and now was she doing something about it? When we finished rehearsing the duke spoke up.

"I don't like this ending." He said.

"Don't like the ending?" father asked.

"Why would any courtesan choose a penniless sitar player over a maharajah... who is offering a lifetime of security and a title? That's real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust he will leave her with nothing. I suggest that in the end, both Courtesans choose the maharajah." He said and then Toulouse walked towards him in the rough form of his costume.

But, but... Sorry. That ending does not uphold the Bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom..." That was when I got mad because he cut off Toulouse.

"I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the other courtesan choose the maharajah as well?" The duke asked.

"Because she doesn't love you!" Christian shouted and then everyone looked at him including myself. I was frightened. "Him. Him. She doesn't love, she doesn't love him." He stammered trying to cover it up.

"Now I see. Monsieur Zidler." The Duke said standing up. This ending will be rewritten...with both of the courtesan's choosing the maharajah... and without the lovers' secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night."

"My dear Duke, that will be quite impossible." Father said and I saw Satine stood up.

"Harold. The poor Duke is being treated appallingly. These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them." Satine said walking towards him. "Why don't you, Rosalie, and I have a little supper?" She suggested. "Then afterwards...we can all let Monsieur Zidler know how we would prefer the story to end. Isn't that right Rosalie?" She asked me.

"Of course, I can't wait." I lied through my teeth.

"Wonderful."The Duke said and he smiled kissing my hand. I could've squirmed under his touch.

"Excuse me I must go." I said and the crowd seperated. I went backstage almost breathless. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I snuck into a hidden corridor that I had shown Christian and he met me.

"I don't want you to go to him." He said.

"He could destroy everything. It's for us." I replied placing my hand on his cheek. "You promised. You promised me you wouldn't be jealous. It will be all right." I said.

"Yes, it will."

"He's waiting."

"No." He said and held me close. I pulled the chain out from under my dress. Holding it close to him.

 **'Come What May'**

I said to him and he nodded.

"Come what may." He replied and I went to my dressing room to prepare. I put on a cream colored dress and did my makeup demurely. I walked over to the tower with Satine. We sat down.

"The boy has an obsession with me, with the both of us." Satine said and then we sat down to supper. We sat and ate and I was nervous. I could almost feel his eyes boring into me. I wondered what Christian was doing. I worried for him as well. He walked over towards us.

"When this production succeeds you will both no longer be cancan dancers but actresses. I will make you both stars. He handed us both velvet boxes. Satine's held a magnificent necklace. Mine held a ring with a diamond the size of a pigeon's egg. "Accept it as gifts from this maharajah to his courtesans." He said and I slipped the ring on. I walked out to the balcony while Satine kept him busy. I looked down to see Christian and he looked at me.

 **Come what may**

 **I will love you**

 **until my dying day**

I sang to myself and then I looked around to feel the duke touching me.

"No." I growled taking the ring off. He looked down to see Christian.

"No? I see. It's our own penniless Sitar player."He replied.

"My dear Duke..." I begged but he cut me off. I saw Satine knocked out.

"Silence! You both made me believe that you loved me!" He said and slapped me. I ran away from him but he got me down and began to rip away my dress. I was left in my white corset. I was pushed onto the bed and that was when everything went dark. When my eyes opened I saw Chocolat he had Satine in his arms.

"Petit Rose, we must go." He said.

"Wait." I said and crawled to the floor finding the ring Christian had given me and slipping it back around my neck. "Now we can go." I said and we ran towards the apartments. The door burst open. I ran into his arms.

"I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it. I saw you there, and I felt differently and I couldn't pretend. And the Duke, he saw! He saw and he...he tried to." I couldn't even say it. "Christian, I love you." I said.

"It's okay." He replied holding me close.

"I couldn't do it. I didn't want to pretend anymore. I didn't want to lie. I don't. And he knows. He knows and he hurt Satine."

"You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight."

"Leave? But the show..."

"I don't care. I don't care about the show. We have each other. That's all that matters." He was right, as long as we had each other we were unstoppable.

"Yes. As long as we have each other." I said smiling.

"We have each other. Chocolat, take Rose to her dressing room to pack. No one must see you." He told the dancer.

"I understand." Chocolat replied.

"Darling, you go and pack. I'll be waiting." Christian said to me and we went back to my dressing room. He brought Satine back to her room. I quickly started too pack my things.

"Forgive the intrusion darling." I turned to see my father. He had caught me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Show Must Go On

Chapter 8: The Show Must Go On

I looked at him with a glare.

"You're wasting your time."I said and continued to pack my things.

"You don't understand. The Duke is going to kill Christian." He replied and my eyes widened.

"No." I gasped out.

"He is insanely jealous. Do his ending tomorrow night and agree to marry him or the Duke will have Christian killed."

"He can't scare us."

"He's a powerful man. You know he can do it." He said but I ignored him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I kept packing.

"I don't need you anymore! You always made me believe I would never be as amazing as my mother. But Christian loves me. He loves me. He loves me. And that is worth everything. We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Satine can have him and all the fame. Goodbye, father." I said and headed for the door.

"Satine's dying. You've suspected it for awhile and you need to protect her and Christian if you truly love them." He looked at me and I nodded. "Send Christian away. Only you can save him."

"He'll fight for me." I replied tears staining my face.

"Unless he believes you don't love him."

"What?"

"You're a great actress, Rosalie, you get that from your mother. Make him believe you don't love him."

"No." I cried out

"Use your talent to save him. Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The show must go on, Rosalie. We're creatures of the underworld my daughter. We can't afford to love." He was right and I had to do this. The Show must go on. I put on my soft grey dress and pinned a birdcage veil to my small hat. I had to do this no matter how hard it would be.

 **Inside my heart is breaking**

 **My make-up may be flaking**

 **But my smile still stays on**

 _The show must go on_

 _The show must go on_

I did my makeup quickly and grabbing a parasol I walked out onto the stage.

 **I'll top the bill, I'll earn the kill**

 **I have to find the will to carry**

I walked out and saw my father nodding and looking at me with a sad soft smile.

 _On with the_

 _On with the_

 _On with the show_

 _The Show Must Go On_

I landed at the apartments and walked up the stairs towards Christians opening the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm staying with the duke. He came to me after and apologized and offered me everything I could ever want." I replied. "He only has one condition, I must never see you again. I'm sorry.

"What are you talking about? What about last night? I don't understand." He asked and I had to turn around as a tear was dripping down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and packed away my handkerchief.

"You're not paid to understand. The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose. But this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home. I've lived here since I was born, my mother died here. This is my home." I said.

"There must be something else. This can't be real. Something's wrong. Tell me what it is. Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth!" He shook me and it was the most violent action I ever saw him make.

"The truth? The truth is I am the Hindi courtesan. And I choose the maharajah. That's how the story really ends." I shouted and I left. But before I left I whispered. "I'm sorry." I handed him back his ring still on my chain. I ran back the rain started to pour and I got into the gates. I heard him calling out for me.

"Rosalie! Rose! Rosalie! Rose!" I closed the parasol and ripped away my hat. I didn't care if this weather killed me. I cried the raindrops mixing in with my tears. I had just lost the man I loved. What have I done? Did I do it to protect him? Or to protect my father? I was quickly being dragged in by Marie wrapped in my robe and dried off. The show would go on no matter how sad I was.


	9. Chapter 9: Spectacular, Spectacular

( **Bold=Rosalie** , _Italicized=Satine_ , _ **Both= Both**_ )

Chapter 9: Spectacular Spectacular

I was waiting in costume with Satine below the stage. She could tell that I was sad about what I had done.

"It's for the best Rosie, it's to protect him, you have to remind yourself of that." She said and I nodded turning on a smile as we descended and vocalized. She gasped and sputtered a little bit. I kept going and we joined back up as our number began.

 **Kiss Hand Diamonds Best Friend**

 _Kiss Grand Diamonds Best Friend_

 **Men cold, Girls old**

 _And we all loose our charms in the end_

We vocalized again.

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 _ **Diamonds are a!**_

 **Girls**

 _Best_

 _ **Friend!**_

We sang and did the choreography together. The necklaces were placed on us by Chocolat and then I was on one side of my father and she was on the other he wrapped his arms around us.

"They are mine." He said and the curtain closed. They brought us to our dressing rooms and I was changed into my wedding costume. I was readying myself in the mirror when I saw him behind me.

"I've come to pay my bill." He said and I just sighed. I couldn't speak.

"You shouldn't be here, Christian. Just leave." I said and walked away from him trying not to cry.

"You made me believe you loved me." He said sneaking behind me and grabbing me. "I should pay you."

"Please." I begged trying to shake him off.

"She's got to go onstage!" Marie shouted trying to pry him off.

"You did your job so very well. I should pay you like everyone else does!" He shouted.

"Don't, Christian. There's no point. Just leave." I said and again he kept following me.

"If you don't love me and it wasn't real, why can't I pay you? Let me pay! Let me pay! Tell me it wasn't real! Tell me you don't love me!" That was when I saw the gun. "Tell me you don't love me!" The doors opened and the music stopped. I was kneeling on the floor and Christian almost dragged me out. Father covered and told the audience it was the sitar player in disguise. "This woman is yours now!" He said to my father. "I've paid my whore!" He threw the francs at me and I could've sobbed. I looked up at Christian. "I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me." I looked up at him with sad eyes glazed with tears. "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." He said in choking sobs.

"This sitar player doesn't love you. See? He flees the kingdom!" Father got closer to me. "Darling, it's for the best. You know it is. The show must go on." He whispered. "And now, my brides it is time for you to raise your voices to the heavens and say your wedding vows." He said helping me up as Christian walked away and that was when I heard Toulouse shout his line.

"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVE IN RETURN!"He shouted and I started to sing our song. I couldn't let him go.

( **Bold=Rose** , _Italicized=Christian_ , _ **Both=Both**_ )

 **Never knew I could feel like this**

 **It's like I've never seen the sky before**

 **Want to vanish inside your kiss**

 **Every day I'm loving you more and more**

 **Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?**

 **Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!**

 **Seasons may change winter to spring**

"I love you" I whispered.

 **til the end of time**

 _Come what may!_

He sang back to me!

 _Come what may!_

 _Come what may!_

 _Come what may!_

 _I will Love You_

 **I will Love You**

Until my dying day!

 _ **Come What may!**_

He stood next to me. I just wanted to kiss him right there. I held him close.

 _ **I will Love You until my dying-**_

They were all looking at us as Christian slipped the ring back onto my finger. He was about to kiss me.

"Christian! He's got a gun! They're trying to kill you!" I heard Toulouse shout and the man with the gun dropped it. The audience all thinking it part of the act laughed. One of Toulouse's friends jumped out.

"Vive la vie de boheme!" He shouted and then we sang our finale as father punched the duke to keep him from shooting Christian. As the curtain closed I heard it the sickening gasps coming from Satine.

"Satine!" I said and ran towards her.

"This is it isn't it Rosie?"She asked, I laid her down on the floor Christian was sitting next to her with me.

"Somebody get help!" He shouted.

"Christian it's too late..." She gasped out. "I'm dying."

"It's true." I replied tears starting to fall.

"Take care of Rosie, she's my best friend, keep writing, tell the story of what happened here. Rosie take care of him. And always stay in love. I'll always be with you."She said and then her eyes closed for the final time.

"No." I gasped out and Christian held me close. I sobbed loudly as she lay there lifeless. "No!"

"Rose come on." Christian said helping me up my best friend was dead. The only best friend I'd ever had. We went back to the apartment as there was no curtain call after her death. I was numb from it, from everything. Christian and I grabbed the suitcases I had packed the night before I took them with me to the apartment with Satine's songbird. I changed into a shift and laid down.

"I'm sorry, she was my friend too and I'll will keep my promise. The world will know about her." He said holding me close.

"I know you will I just, I'll miss her so much. I don't know if I can ever go back there. She brought the place so much life, but she was right we have each other and she'll always be with us."

"You're right, we will always have one another and I will always love you no matter what."

"And I will always love you." I said and fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved. My best friend would always be with me in my heart and I knew that I would always think back to this day and think about her.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue

We left Paris after Satine's death. She was buried in a church with a simple headstone and a bouquet of blood red roses gracing the front of it. Christian wanted to bring me to England and show everyone who we really were that I could be a real star. That was until the boat ride. I was sick almost every day of the voyage. And when we got to a physician in London I got the best news I could ever hope for.

"It's nothing that wont be gone soon. It usually lasts about nine months." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes as did Christian.

"Nine months Doctor?" I asked.

"Yes congratulations you two." He said and we looked at one another. I placed a gloved hand to my abdomen I was with child. Christian's child. I smiled as we walked from the office and to our humble home. My father had given me as much money as he could when we left trying to compensate everyone as the Duke would probably tear down our precious home. We were married on the ship and everything so perfect.

"Can you believe it Christian a child!" I exclaimed as we got home. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Darling. I also have good news. I started wriiting our story on the boat and as soon as I'm done I'm taking it to a publishing friend I know."He replied.

"I'm glad this is perfect everything is so perfect."I smiled things couldn't possibly be any better.

*Seven months later*

I was tired but so happy after I had our child. A beautiful baby girl. I sat with Christian in our home.

"What should we name her darling?"He asked me and I knew the perfect name for her.

"Satine." I replied and he nodded. I sat there holding her as she began to fuss. "Shhh." I tried rocking her and nothing was of use until I began to sing softly to her.

 **Come What May**

 **Come What May**

 **I Will Love You**

 **Until My Dying Day**

She lulled right back into her sleep and I just looked at Christian smiling. He took her from me and laid her in her bassinet. We had all we needed here. We were happy and we were in love. And that was all that mattered.

*Two Years Later*

The book was finally finished. I was so happy. Christian had put his heart into his book about our life and our love at the Moulin Rouge. It was a hit and everyone that had read it loved it. As for Satine she was a beautiful child inheriting her father's dark locks and my green eyes as well as a passion for song.

"Momma! Papa!"She ran to us she was such a smart little girl. "Can we sing?" She asked.

"Well of course we can darling." Christian said and I smiled placing a hand on my stomach feeling a kick from my second child.

"Seems that your little brother wants to sing as well." I told her and she placed a hand on my stomach. I laughed at the life we had we were happy and we would never forget what had happened in France, what had happened with Satine because it would always been in our hearts. And it would always stay there because we still believed in...

Freedom

Beauty

Truth

And above all...

Love


End file.
